Mind Games
by Ninja-Consultant
Summary: Conner and Max are two of the most powerful psychics on the planet. A shadowy group wishes for them to join them. A three part story. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Also, if you have not read my other stories, it would be helpful to do so before reading this one. The chronology goes: Brothers in Arms, Where Do We Go From Here, Tragedies of the Past, Betrayal From Within, Future Sins, Reestablishing Bonds, Parents and Children, New Allies, Rivals or Friends, Public Enemy Number One, and Double Date.

Mind Games, chapter 1

1.

At lunch, Max told Conner and Dan, "I think we're being watched."

Conner took a causal look around. Everything looked normal to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't see anything different."

Dan agreed with Conner. "I don't either."

"I don't see anyone watching us, but I can't shake the feeling," Max said.

"It sounds to me like you're being paranoid," Dan said. "Maybe you should cut back on the caffeine."

Conner considered what Max was saying. He usually had a good intuition about this sort of thing. It was possible that someone was using powers to keep an eye on them.

2.

"He suspects," a man said.

"His brother is on guard now," a woman said.

"We'll have to move soon," another man said. "We will not be able to wait further."

"There is leverage that we can use," another woman said. "Are we in agreement?"

"Yes," seven figures said in unison.

3.

Max stared out the window. He felt that there was someone out there. He couldn't shake that feeling, even though there was nothing he could actually point to that supported him.

Max frowned. He didn't like working on instinct; it was unnatural to him. He regarded most people's instinct as logical deductions that their conscious minds just hadn't made yet. He didn't do that; he was aware of just about everything his senses picked up. His mind analyzed it almost as soon as he knew about it.

"I know you couldn't possibly be letting your attention wander, Max," his physics teacher said. "So, why don't you tell me what we do to solve this problem?"

Max turned towards the teacher and said, "This can be solved with an application of Boyle's Law."

The teacher was taken aback. "Yes, you're right. I'm glad that you're paying attention."

As the teacher went back to explaining how to solve the problem, Conner gave Max a glance. He knew that his brother was distracted. He had been keeping his eyes open to try to figure out what Max had picked up on, but he hadn't seen anything suspicious.

Perhaps that was what was wrong, Conner thought. Everything was too normal for Max. Smallville might finally be getting to him.

4.

"What is it the younger brother senses?"

"He can't sense anything. We have made certain of that."

"Perhaps we have been remiss. There may be elements that he has observed that indicate a presence that he cannot see."

"Do we need to observe them any longer? There can be no doubt."

"Agreed. We shall confront them soon."

5.

"We're home!" Conner called out. "Is everything all right?"

It was unusual for the Kents to be home at this time of day; normally they were minding the store. However, the truck was in the driveway along with two SUVs.

The Kents were in the living room, sitting on the sofa. There were seven men and women in dark business suits in the room that looked at the three teenagers. The Kents shared a glazed look in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Max demanded.

"We're here to make you a wonderful offer," a woman said in a soothing voice. "We'd like for the two of you to join us in bringing peace to the world."

"World peace is a great thing," Conner said. "I don't see why you think that Max and I can help you."

The woman replied, "We know that you're psionic. We are, too."

Max's eyes narrowed. Dan looked confused.

The woman continued. "The two of you are among the most powerful psychics that we've ever encountered. What's more is that you have talents that affect the physical world. Those are rare."

"Wait, so you guys have powers?" Dan asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've been blocking your presence from our minds," Max said. "Earlier, you were observing us and making sure that we could not see you."

One of the men smiled. "Very good. You have a very quick mind, Maxwell."

"We'd like you to come with us," the woman said. "We'd like to show you more of what we're about."

"If we refuse?" Max asked.

"I'm afraid that we must insist. We would hate for anything to happen to your aunt and uncle...or your friend."

Max turned to look at Dan. His eyes had glazed over. Max grit his teeth.

"We accept," he said.

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Mind Games, chapter 2

1.

Dan and the Kents rode in one SUV, while Conner and Max were in the other. Max expected them to do this since it ensured their cooperation. Still, he didn't like it.

"Exactly how did your organization begin?" Conner asked, hoping to get some information out of them.

The spokeswoman from before said, "I hardly think you can call us an organization. It's merely the seven of us who have banded together to make the world into a utopia. We hope that you'll join us to make it nine."

"Have you been together long?"

"Not very. I'll be going into detail once we arrive at our headquarters. I don't think your brother is paying attention; he seems distracted."

Conner knew that Max was very concerned about Dan and the Kents, but also that he was capable of splitting his attention on two different things. He focused on something else to make sure that they didn't pick up on it from his mind.

"You said that physical talents are rare. Are any of you telekinetic?"

"We do have one. As he can draw on our combined strength, he's quite formidable. If you join us, you'll be able to draw on that strength as well."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand that."

"We're all tightly linked together and can draw on each other's mental strength. If we need to, we can boost the abilities of any of our number by an exponential factor."

"That's impressive."

"We're truly greater than the sum of our parts."

2.

The SUVs arrived at a lavishly decorated house. They were escorted to a large parlor and seated.

"We wish to convince you that it's for the best that you join us," the spokeswoman said. "I hope you'll forgive any...unpleasantness that led us here."

Conner refrained from saying anything. Inciting them would serve no purpose.

"Throughout history, mankind has needed strong leaders. In this day and age, we have none. We wish to provide this leadership to the world."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Conner asked, feeling that he knew their answer.

"We'll guide them," she said. "Our judgment shall lead them to make the decisions that best guide humanity, not just their nations."

"That sounds suspiciously like you'll control their minds," Conner said.

The woman frowned. "We'll be a good influence on them. They'll work together, not against each other for their own petty goals. The world will have peace and prosperity."

"I suggest you relinquish your hold on our family's and friend's minds," Max said, speaking for the first time.

"Certainly," the woman said. "We only want you to hear us out."

The glazed look vanished from the Kents and Dan. They looked around, a bit confused.

"What's going on?" Dan asked. "Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter, because we're leaving," Conner said.

"We need your cooperation," the woman stated.

"I don't have any interest in conquering the world," he replied. "Dress it up as benefiting mankind if you want, but it's all the same thing. You're crazy."

The woman frowned, and Conner cried out in pain as his mind was attacked. He doubled over in agony.

"Conner!" Max cried out.

A crash came from the front of the house, and, a split second later, Superman was there.

"What are you doing to these people?" he demanded. "Let them go!"

Now, it was Superman's turn to be mentally assaulted. He fell to the ground.

"Clark!" Martha cried out.

A door to an adjoining room opened, thanks to Max's telekinesis.

"Get in there!" he ordered as he flipped over the seats the seven psychics were sitting in.

He grabbed Conner and Superman and shut the door after they were all in the room. Unfortunately, the only exit was back to the parlor.

"What's going on?" Dan asked. "Why'd Mrs. Kent call Superman Clark?"

"We'll discuss this later," Max said, as he faced the door. "I want you to keep everyone in here safe while I confront them. I'll get you when it's over."

"You're shaking," Dan said, as he went to him.

As Dan saw Max's face, he realized that he was not shaking with fear, but quivering with anger. He was like an entirely different person.

"I don't want you to see me this way," Max said. "Please close the door after I leave and keep it shut."

Max left the room, and Dan did as he instructed. He looked at the Kents who were trying to treat Conner and Superman. They couldn't offer answer any of his questions.

3.

"We can't go back now," one of the psychics said. "We've come into conflict with Superman! We'll have to accelerate our plans."

"We can wipe his mind," one suggested. "He doesn't need to know that he came into conflict with us at all."

"He comes into contact with the Martian Manhunter," another one reminded them. "Are we sure we can cloak our tampering from a telepath of his ability?"

"If we add the power of those two boys to our own, we will," another stated. "They are so powerful; I think we could easily do it."

Max entered the room and the door closed behind him. "You'll never add our powers to yours."

"In a moment, you'll think otherwise," the spokeswoman promised.

As the combined might of the psychics reached out to Max's mind, he threw every single object in the room at them. Max's mental defenses would take time to penetrate, so their telekinetic deflected the objects. Max did not relent and threw more objects, reaching out to the other rooms in the house.

"I need more power!" the groups telekinetic said. "He's strong!"

"There is strength in numbers," one of them said. "He is alone. We are many. We shall defeat him."

More and more of the collective's powers were devoted to protecting them from the onslaught of items that Max was throwing at them. Eventually, all of their powers were dedicated to keeping them protected. Still, Max kept his attack going, even increasing its intensity now that he no longer had to worry about defending himself.

"Arrgh!" one of the psychics screamed as he collapsed, his powers burnt out from overuse.

One by one, they collapsed, burning out their powers until it was down to the telekinetic.

"This can't be happening!" he screamed. "We were supposed to be unbeatable together!"

He, too, burnt out his powers and collapsed, under the remorseless gaze of Max. With a thought, Max returned all of the items in the house to their proper place.

Max picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"J'onn needs to come here," he said. "Please run a trace on this line for the location."

Max opened the door to where the others were. Conner and Superman looked like they had recovered a bit from the mental assault. Dan looked confused, and the Kents looked anxious. Max gave them all a reassuring smile.

"It's okay," he said. "They won't hurt us."

"I heard a lot of noise and screaming," Dan said. "What happened?"

"They won't hurt anyone again."

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Mind Games, chapter 3

1.

Match stood at attention before a select group of the JLA.

"Their minds were completely burnt out," J'onn reported. "Not only will their powers never return, but it's unlikely that they'll ever come out of their comas."

"Our identities are safe then," Match noted.

"Did you know that pushing them so much could do permanent damage?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I thought they'd have a better sense of their limits."

"Did you know?" Batman repeated.

"I was aware that it was possible. I know that I can burn myself out if I push too hard, so it makes sense that others with psionic powers could as well."

"Did you give them no other option than to push themselves so far?"

"I was angry and desperate. It was one possibility that could occur."

2.

Max returned to the Kent's farm. Things were returning to normal.

"How'd the meeting go?" Conner asked.

"They weren't pleased with what I did," Max said. "It may have been preferable to have merely beaten them to a pulp. However, it would not have guarded our secret."

"Did you know what was happening?"

"I had a certain lack of sympathy for them. They kidnapped us, used mental blasts on you and Clark, and were discussing mind wiping us to serve them. I had little concern for their well-being."

Conner gave him a sympathetic look. "You had to make a difficult choice. I'm sorry that I wasn't more help. It sounds like you had a rough time up there; they must have grilled you pretty hard."

"They're not happy with my actions. In retrospect, there were other options to take, but anger was clouding my judgment."

"Well, you can rest now. It's over."

Max shook his head. "There's one other thing that I have to do. It's quite possibly going to be the hardest one of them all."

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to Dan."

3.

"Hey," Max said.

"Hey," replied Dan.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"I figured out who you and Conner are," Dan said. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier. It should have been obvious."

"I didn't mean to deceive you. They weren't all my secrets to share."

"I know. I'm just not sure that it helps."

"I'm still who I am."

"This changes things. It'd be dumb to pretend it didn't."

"I want to be here for you. I care a lot about you."

"I need some time to think about it."

4.

Glorious Godfrey approached the throne room, feeling nervous. He did not have good news to report.

"What is it?" Darkseid asked.

"Sire, the group of psychics we had been cultivating on Earth to weaken it for our assault...they've been destroyed."

"What!" Darkseid roared. "Who's responsible for this? Who dared to interfere with the plans of Darkseid?"

"I'm still investigating, sire," Godfrey said, cringing. "It's still early, but...I believe it's the Kryptonian and his spawn."

Darkseid's eyes glowed with malice. "Find out. If they are responsible, then I'll have my revenge on them all."

-----

This was more of an epilogue than a separate chapter, but the events needed something more to close them.

I must apologize for the odd scene breaks I've been using. I haven't been able to get the ones I used to use working. If anyone has any idea on how to do that, please let me know.

Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
